Watch out for flying cats
by Laelaps 99
Summary: Hi I'm Kali Glass and i use Nature Magic. I'm heading to Magnolia to join the best guild ever, Fairy Tail! Its going to be lots of fun and hopefully everyone will have a laugh. This my first attempt at humor and their might be a little bit of romance added later, haven't decided yet ;)
1. Chapter 1

Watch out for flying cats

God, I was nearly there. Magnolia was one of the famous towns in foire! Well… that wasn't the real reason I wanted to go, you see for years I'm been dreaming of joining one of the strongest guilds ever and that's Fairy tail! I am so close I can't wait for this stupid train ride to end. I'm a getting a bit far ahead of myself aren't I? My names Kali, Kali Glass. My parents apparently named me after an evil-goddess type person. Shows that they had a lot of faith, I mean come on naming your daughter after an evil goddess. Mmm, what else, I'm 16 ½ and I have an obsession with plants, which is why I decided to learn nature magic. Walrod Cken taught me, he's the fourth member of the ten wizard saints. He was an amazing sensei, He told me all about how they created fairy tail when he was younger and absolutely everything about nature magic. He's the real reason I wanted to go and join, eventually he told me to get out there and gave me a message to give to Makarov Dreyar, the current master of fairy tail. So here I am, on my way to magnolia.

I'm currently sat in cart all on my own. Its one right at the back of the train, which is why its completely empty. I tend to get a bit nervous around people, especially after spending so long around just Walrod and the plants. –tap-tap-tap- err I'm tapping my fingers I realised, I need to distract myself. I look absently around the cart, nothing special. The seats are wooden and old fashioned like church pews, the carpets a shade of purple exactly like the aster flower. Ewww spider in the corner, "you can always squish it with your super powers." I blushed like a tomato, crap I cant believe I said out loud. Aha! There's an abandoned flower basket just beside the sliding doors, with a few straggly weed clinging to life. Quickly standing up and stretching out the kinks I walk over. I take the basket off its hook and shuffle over back to my seat. Holding my hand over it I concentrated, yes I could feel it. The possibility of it just there, opening my eyes I smiled the familiar green magic circle spinning underneath my hands.

* * *

_"Flower gleam and grow,_

_ Let my sun shine,_

_ Our spirits now entwine."_

* * *

The remnants of the old flower that had died, was growing again. It was a wonderful feeling; I could the feel the flower taking energy from me, as if I were the sun or the rain. The shoots were bursting forth instantly growing leaves unfolded as the heads shot out and finally the petals unfurled. I could hear it singing, plants don't talk but they do sing. This one hummed with contentment and gratitude; careful not to squash them I picked the overflowing basket up and hung it back on its hook. I laid back on the bench, with the flowers singing echoing through my mind I soon fell deeply to sleep.

" We have now arrived at magnolia station, if this is your destination please exit by the closest marked door –beep-." Err I must have slept for ages, blearily I grabbed my bag and waved goodbye to the flowers I'd resurrected. As i got off the train the lady who served my drinks shouted out "good luck dear, make sure you watch out for the flying cats." she said merrily, i was about to ask what she meant but the train pulled away. Maybe she's mental? As soon as I stumbled out on to the platform the bright sunlight hit, I stood still for a second to let my eyes adjust. Wow, its massive and there are so many people. Probably time to get out of here I thought, walking quickly to the entrance. As I walked out the entrance, I felt a hand grab my shoulder " Your Kali Glass right?" I looked back and screamed " ahhhhhhh!" the guy had dark hair and blue eyes. But more importantly, he was nearly naked! He only had boxers on! Several thoughts flew through my mind, Stalker! Serial killer! Rapist! As I turned around and right hooked him. He flew backwards "Sorry." I squeaked as I high tailed it out of there. "Wait!"

Eep! I ran for what felt like forever and guess wait ended up happening, I got lost. Typical of me really, I ended up beside this huge cathedral. Maybe I can go in and ask a priest for directions? Then I smelled some thing like heaven as my stomach decided to growl loudly. I carefully followed the scent, at one point I took a wrong turn. But it was okay; a nice oak tree showed me in my head where to go. Eventually I ended up at this wonderful little cake shop. I hesitantly stepped inside and a little bell rung in the back of the shop, a smallish lady bustled up to the counter. She had a warm face and I liked her immediately. "What would you like to order dear?" she asked, mmmm " err do you have any cheese cake?" Just then the bell rang again and I turned around, that was my fatal mistake.

* * *

Who is the mysterious stranger that grabbed Kali? and who entered the cake shop? Can you guess :)

So I'm just wondering whether this story's worth continuing? What do you think? Let me know and any hints, tip or ideas you have are always appreciated.


	2. Lady Knights!

Naked weirdo's and Lady Knight's

_Mmmm " err do you have any cheese cake?" Just then the bell rang again and I turned around, that was my fatal mistake._

The woman that entered the shop was quite tall; she had beautiful red hair I thought. Probably the scariest thing though was the full armour she was sporting, talk about taking badass to the extremes. Every thing had become dark and cold as soon as she came in. Swallowing I looked outside and saw, the biggest pile of luggage ever. I'm not joking it was the size of a small house! Even worse now she was close I could sense her magical aura, definitely an S-class Mage. The little sensors in the emotional part of my brain had gone from the heebie-jeebies to we're screwed in 3 seconds flat. Huh new record,

"Delores you weren't planning on giving away my favourite cheesecake away were you?" Scary Knight Lady asked, " Not at all Erza, you know I always save my cheesecake for you." Delores said with a smile, handing the merchandise over. Erza squealed, "Thanks." Whatttt? The change was scary one minute the psychopath next squealing school girl, I instantly made the decision I was never going to steal her cake. "Bit imposing isn't she dear." Delores said kindly, I nodded. "Here have some scones on the house for the fright." I smiled "Thank you." I grabbed the box and decided to make a quick exit, "Hey, wait!" Erza called out. Why me? Was my only thought as I turned around, "Come over here." She smiled patting the seat next to her. I hesitantly sat down next to her, in the café part of the shop.

"You're a mage right?" as she started cutting up her cake, "yes I am." I replied nervously trying to keep my self busy by stuffing my face with scones and fiddling with my suit case. She kept looking at me, her face amused. Crap I realised, "Sorry." I squeaked "I use nature magic and I'm guessing you use Requip magic." "You're a smart one, what's your name?" "Kali." I mumbled shifting in my seat. Maybe I should make a break for it? "hellooo?" Erza said a worried look on her face. "err what did you say sorry?" I asked, Erza sighed "I said do you know where your staying for the night?" oh crap, I'd completely forgotten about it. "I honestly haven't thought about it."

"I can show you a good place to stay, it's on my way home." She said, stuffing the last of the cheesecake in her mouth and standing up. The screeching of the chair scraping sounded too loud in the tiny cake shop. "Well are you coming or not!" Erza snapped at me, Badass I can beat you up with my pinkie finger aura back. " Yes madam, thank you." I managed to choke out. Soon as I said it, a smile quickly made its way onto her face, creepy. I quickly rose to follow her out into the street, it was late evening, how did it manage to get so dark so fast? We walked in silence with me anxiously peeking at her face every five minutes.

We ended up walking by the river, there were some lovely houses round here. I made a mental note to see if there were any apartments up for sale, or if anyone wanted a roommate.

10 minutes later

"Thank you for walking me, Erza." I said quietly, "No problem, see you around." With a smile and a wave, Erza walked away into the night. I quickly got the key from the receptionist, clambered into my room, and made a dive for the bed. 10 points to Kali, I thought with a giggle as I quickly dropped off.

Erza's POV

As I walked toward the guild a sigh made its way past my lips, it had been a long day. First Gray had nearly given our newest nakama a heart attack and then Natsu managed to burn down nearly all of our preparations for Kali and I was left to sort it out. At least gray scaring the poor girl gave us an extra day to prepare. Kali seemed quite shy but from what I could sense of her magic she was a powerful mage, nature magic like Kali's was one of the few types of magic that fairy tail didn't have much of. I'd arrived, I could already hear the loud argument coming from inside. Time to scare them all to into shutting up and working, I thought with what I knew was a scary grin on my face. The only fun part of having my reputation. I opened the door, let the fun begin!

* * *

Sorry the chapters late, I've joined a new school recently so i'm going to be a bit busier from now on, however reviews always make me faster;D

Enjoy:)


End file.
